Golden Skinned Being
The Golden Skinned Being was a twelve-foot-tall entity created by fusing a Zyglak, Vortixx, Steltian, and the six Piraka inside a tank of Energized Protodermis. It had very powerful muscles and green eyes. It is the current leader of a group of Skakdi and the enslaved Toa Mahri. According to Jaller, the being's creation was probably one of Makuta Teridax's ideas that he planted in the minds of the Skakdi, since he was the only one who would know if the beings were meant to fuse. History Zakaz On the island of Zakaz, the being was created by a group of Skakdi by throwing random members of species native to the Matoran Universe into a tank of Energized Protodermis. While none of the Skakdi were paying attention, a greenish cloud came out of the water nearby and entered the tank as well. The gold being later emerged and the Skakdi worshiped it. The Toa Mahri were about to engage it in combat when the Skakdi managed to gain control of their minds and force them to surrender, the Toa "realizing" the Skakdi were the superior race. Spherus Magna The golden-skinned being, along with its slaves, left the Matoran Universe by somehow removing a section of the robot to live on Spherus Magna after Teridax was killed, where they (trailed by Kopaka) went to a beach. The being then created a huge fortress on a cliff after a conversation with some of the Skakdi. An ancient being known as Annona soon arrived at the fortress, where she told the fusion that she wanted to feast on the dreams of the inhabitants. The golden being then responded by creating rock spikes underneath her. However, she was still absorbing the dreams of the Skakdi, and was able to free herself, which also caused his fortress to begin to fade out of existence. The golden being then brought the dreams of the Skakdi to life. The golden-skinned being then witnessed Sahmad charging it her, unnoticed, and shoving one of the spikes he had created into Annona's joint near one of her tentacles, disabling it. He then spoke to Sahmad telepathically, asking Sahmad to dream of something to stop Annona, and he started to dream of the nonexistence of dreams, which the gold being brought about. Annona, angry at the sudden loss of of her food supply, decided to try and forge a deal with the golden being, eventually agreeing upon Annona being given a world where she could thrive, allowing the golden being to rule without her to get in the way, but only if Sahmad would dream of the world. He then created Sahmad's world, a lush paradise filled with beings like Annona, where she and the rest would hopefully die, and Annona was teleported to the new world. The golden being then approached Sahmad, demanding that he give the world back the ability to dream. After doing so, they went their separate ways. Powers and Equipment The Golden Being had the power to bring dreams to life. It was also shown that it had the power to remove things from existence, since this was done for it and its slaves to exit the Matoran Universe without damaging the robot. The golden being also had telepathic powers. It was unknown if it had any weapons or tools, and he had no Kanohi. Appearances *''Reign of Shadows'' (First Appearance) *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sahmad's Tale''